Nadia is a farmer. She plants $3$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $10$ beans. How many beans did Nadia plant in the field?
Solution: The number of beans that Nadia planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $3\text{ rows of beans} \times 10\text{ beans per row}$ $3\text{ rows of beans} \times 10\text{ beans per row} = 30$ beans